Une nuit seulement
by Yuuria
Summary: Ichigo, un routard, arrive dans une station pour y passer la nuit. Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est qu’il allait rencontrer un homme avec qui passer la nuit. OS Yaoi. Ichigo/Kenpachi & Ichigo/?


**Titre:** Une nuit seulement.

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Kenpachi & Ichigo/Ishida.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Résumé:** Ichigo, un routard, arrive dans une station pour y passer la nuit. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il allait rencontrer un homme avec qui passer la nuit.

**Note**: OS dont l'inspiration m'est arrivée en plein cours d'histoire géographie…En parlant d'une des trois ports les plus importants du Nord-Pas-de-Calais…Faut le faire !

**IxK**

Ichigo venait de garer son semi-remorque sur un parking et se dirigeait maintenant vers la supérette à côté de la station essence à laquelle il s'était ravitaillé. Il bailla tellement de fois sur son trajet qu'il en perdit le compte. Il était 19h00. Il avait roulé toute la journée sans pause ou presque. Juste le temps de se soulager et il remontait dans sa cabine pour reprendre la route. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas conseillé aux routards, mais il avait du retard à cause du mauvais temps de la veille. Et le retard n'était pas sa marque de fabrique. Surtout qu'il connaissait bien son client et celui-ci n'aimait pas les retards. En effet, si le chargement n'arrivait pas à temps, il ne paierait pas la somme convenue, mais la moitié, voir le quart selon son humeur. Tel était Ishida Uryuu.

Il soupira en entrant dans la boutique. Comme il était dans ses pensées, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'attroupement formé devant les machines à café. L'homme qu'il avait accidentellement percuté se retourna vers lui.

- Oï, fais attention petit. Il se pencha vers le roux et le scruta. Mmh, j'te pardonne. Vu ta tête, t'as pas du dormir beaucoup pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

- S'cuses moi. Répondit l'orangé sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il faut dire qu'il n'avait qu'un envie. Se prendre un sandwich, le manger et aller dans la pièce aménagée de sa cabine pour piquer un roupillon bien mérité. Il passa donc son chemin, indifférent à l'effervescence dans laquelle il circulait. De toute façon, la seule chose qu'il aurait pu voir, c'est des cheveux noirs en pique agrémentés de clochettes. Il paya son achat et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il allait pousser la porte et s'engouffrait dans l'air glacial de la nuit, l'homme qu'il avait bousculé l'interpella :

- Hey où tu vas ?

- J'retourne dans mon camion. Comme tu l'as dit, j'suis claqué et j'dois reprendre la route tôt demain matin. Répondit par pure politesse l'orangé.

L'autre l'observa intensément pendant un moment et s'écria d'un coup :

- Hé mais ! Tu s'rais pas Ichigo Kurosaki ? Le célèbre transporteur ponctuel ?

- Euh, je m'appelle bien Ichigo Kurosaki mais…c'est quoi ce titre ?

- Ben t'es connu mon gars. Un transporteur roux, assez jeune et qui n'a jamais eu de retard pour aucune de ses livraisons, c'est pas courant tu sais. Au fait, je suis Madarame Ikkaku.

Il lui tendit la main que l'orangé serra machinalement. Il constata d'ailleurs que plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux et soupira. Il préférait la solitude à tout ça. Son vis-à-vis étira un sourire encore plus flippant selon lui. Il l'était déjà assez avec son crâne rasé, son maquillage rouge en dessous des yeux et son air de psychopathe, alors s'il se mettait à sourire comme ça… Celui-ci dit d'un ton rêveur :

- Si j'avais su que je rencontrerai deux célébrités du monde des routards dans cette station, j'aurais appelé Yumi.

- Yumi ? Yumichika ? demanda le roux

- Ouais, tu connais ? Fit surpris Ikkaku.

- Je l'ai rencontré à ma dernière station…

- Wooh ! Il devait être heureux, c'est un de tes fans.

- Je suppose. Enfin, je m'en vais. Je vais finir par m'endormir debout.

- Ok, à plus alors, on sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. J'vais essayer d'approcher Kenpachi moi. Quoique ça va pas être facile avec la foule qu'y'a. Bonne nuit et bonne route rouquin.

- Ouais à plus.

En sortant, il entendit quelques chuchotements dans sa direction mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Par contre, ses yeux croisèrent deux petites prunelles noires étrécies. Il resta quelques secondes accroché au regard et finalement sortit en haussant les épaules. Même si Zaraki Kenpachi était ici, il n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'il soit ou non un des routards les plus connus et redoutés pour son agressivité. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi les gens voulaient à tout prix s'approcher de lui avec une pareille réputation.

Ichigo venait à peine de parcourir quelques mètres, qu'il entendit des bruits de pas rapides. Il ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas retarder davantage sa sieste. Pourtant, arrivée à son camion, une main robuste vint lui saisir l'épaule, pour le retourner violement et le plaquer contre la semi-remorque. Il ferma à demi les yeux au choc puis releva la tête pour faire à un homme. Plus grand que lui, taillé comme une armoire et avec un visage de psychopathe barré d'une large cicatrice sur le côté gauche. _Ikkaku est un enfant de cœur à côté. _Pensa-t-il. D'ailleurs le « monstre » selon lui, lui lança :

- Tu sais pas te retourner quand quelqu'un t'appelle ?

- Tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il surpris, avant de voir rouge : Et puis merde ! Ça se fait pas de retourner les gens comme ça ! Alors va te faire voir !

Soudain, une bouche recouvrit la sienne avidement. Il en ouvrit ses yeux de surprise, il ne l'avait absolument pas senti venir. Mais…Cette bouche qui dévorait la sienne, ces dents qui grignotaient sa lèvre inférieure et surtout, ces yeux qui s'étaient ancré dans les siens. L'homme devant lui, lui donnait envie de faire l'amour tout de suite, là maintenant. Il laissa le passage ses à la langue audacieuse et un combat épique s'engagea. Aucun ne laissait l'avantage à l'autre. Quand la lutte prit fin, un filet de salive les relier.

- On monte ? Souffla Kenpachi, le souffle court.

- C'est une proposition ? Répondit le roux avec un sourire pervers à l'appui.

- Ne joue pas avec le feu, tu vas t'y bruler gamin.

- C'est c'qu'on verra, clochette-san.

- T'es vraiment…

Ichigo avait déjà ouvert la porte de son camion et attendait que le plus grand le rejoigne. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le roux avant de la balancer sur son épaule et de le jeter derrière les sièges où était disposé le matelas.

- Dire que je pensais que t'étais prude. On dirait que j'me suis gouré.

- L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

- Ouais, j'vois ça. Quand j'y pense, tu m'ressemble pas mal. Foncer sans réfléchir et t'en foutre des autres…Action avant réflexion.

- J'te signale que là, t'es en train de réfléchir. Alors tire ton coup autrement je prends commande.

Allongés l'un sur l'autre, Zaraki suspendu au-dessus d'Ichigo. Celui-ci esquissa un geste pour faire changer la balance, mais Kenpachi se saisi de ses poignets avec une main de fer et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête.

- J'adore ton sale caractère, mais ça, tu rêves ! Fit ce dernier avec un sourire carnassier.

Il déchira la chemise du roux et fondit sur le torse du roux, n'hésitant pas à planter ses dents dans la chair tendre. Il fit descendre sa main libre vers la boucle de ceinture de sa victime et l'arracha d'un geste brusque pour enlever le pantalon, très vite suivit du caleçon. Il apprécia la vue que lui procurait le jeune homme. Son teint légèrement halé, sa taille, tout lui plaisait. Comment passer à côté d'une chance pareille ? Surtout quand on associe cette beauté avec un caractère trempé et non pas un froussard. Non, vraiment, Kenpachi n'aurait pas pu laisser passer ce garçon qui l'avait pourtant ignoré superbement. Il se fit plus dur, sa langue traçant des sillons de feu sur la peau de l'autre qui gémissait aux morsures régulièrement faite par le plus grand. Il glissa sa main entre les fesses fermes et commença à préparer sa future pénétration. Il doutait de pouvoir se retenir longtemps. Ce petit lui faisait perdre la tête.

Le roux était subjugué par le plaisir que l'autre lui donnait. Bien qu'il soit violent, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire cette sensation de danger était aphrodisiaque pour lui. La douleur était un plaisir tellement excitant. Dans ces conditions, le fait de devenir l'uke ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Cet homme sur lui pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il le faisait monté là-haut. Alors, quand il sentit une main s'aventurer sur ses fesses et des doigts le pénétrer, il écarta les jambes pour leur faciliter l'accès.

Kenpachi fut surpris par l'initiative de son amant du soir mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Il fit encore quelques va et viens avec ses doigts pour finalement les retiré arrachant une plainte à l'autre qui le fit sourire. Ce gamin était vraiment aguichant. Il présenta son sexe à l'entrée pas prévu pour ça à la base et pénétra le roux d'un coup sec. Il ne connaissait pas la douceur pour ce genre de chose. Et qu'il ait déjà pris le temps de le préparer ne serait-ce qu'un peu était déjà un exploit. Il commença de longue série de va-et-vient rapide, se délectant des sensations autour de son membre. Ce gosse était serré.

La douleur lancinante de la pénétration du brun n'eut pour impact sur le roux, qu'une immense jouissance. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté un amant aussi brutal. Et le résultat est qu'il adorait. Le rythme soutenu de l'autre le poussait de plus en plus vers sa limite. Il souffla entre deux gémissements :

- Putain, j'vais bientôt venir.

- Attends-moi gamin. J'y suis presque.

La voix rauque qui lui répondait, laissait poindre l'extrême plaisir que l'autre prenait. Celui-ci accéléra le rythme et ils se tendirent ensemble en même temps pour laisser leur semence se répandre sur leurs torses pour le roux, et en celui-ci pour le brun. Essoufflés, ils s'étaient effondrés pour tenter de reprendre leurs souffles. Ichigo roula sur le côté pour s'appuyer sur son coude. Il observa le visage de son amant dont les mèches brunes, débarrassées de leurs clochettes, barrées une partie. Il voulut les retirer mais une main saisit son poignet pour le mordre légèrement puis le tirer vers le corps allongé. Il fut plaqué instantanément puis une bouche avide vint prendre la sienne pour l'entrainer dans un nouveau ballet aérien combatif. Le même qui avait amorcé la situation actuelle. Qui d'ailleurs recommença.

Ce n'est que vers 1h00 du matin qu'une silhouette sortit du camion pour s'en éloigner avec un tintement de clochettes à chaque pas.

**IxK**

Aux aurores, un semi-remorque sortait du parking avant tout les autres. Au volant de celle-ci, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, croquant à pleine dents dans un sandwich et assit de manière confortable.

Un peu plus loin, un homme d'une grande stature aux cheveux en pics regardait la scène, un certain sourire aux lèvres. Dans sa tête les dernières paroles de son amant d'un soir se répétaient : _« N'oublie pas, clochettes-san, il n'y a pas de lendemain. Cette nuit était unique, il n'y en aura pas d'autre. »_

- Une nuit seulement hein ?

Un homme chauve s'approchait de cet homme.

- Yo ! Vous semblez de bonne humeur, Kenpachi.

- Ikkaku Madarame hein. T'as parlé à Kurosaki hier ?

- Euuh ouais pourquoi ?

- Tu sais où il allait ?

- Non, mais Yumi me l'a dit.

- Et où ?

- Karakura.

L'homme ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la station, laissant le chauve surpris planté au milieu du parking.

**IxK**

Ichigo venait d'arriver derrière le centre hospitalier de Karakura. Un jeune homme du même âge vint à sa rencontre.

- Pile à l'heure comme d'habitude Kurosaki.

- Yo Ishida. Ça faisait longtemps.

- Tu plaisante, on s'est vu il y a à peine deux mois.

- Ah ouais. C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que ça faisait plus longtemps.

- Tss, toujours aussi crétin.

- Va te faire voir.

- Imbécile.

- Crétin.

- Abruti.

- Lunetteux.

- Bon les enfants, vous avez pas un peu finit ?

La voix autoritaire fit se retourner les deux jeunes hommes, pour voir à quelques pas deux hommes. L'un brun et l'autre aux cheveux blancs. Une armoire et une paille. Une figure joviale et un visage froid. Les deux plus jeunes s'écrièrent en même temps :

- Papa !

Le brun fonça sur le roux et voulut lui coller un coup de pied mais l'autre évita facilement et il fut finalement envoyer plus loin, face contre terre.

- C'est méchant, fils indigne !

- Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me frappe dès que je te vois !

- C'est pour tester tes réflexes.

- Je vois pas l'intérêt.

Sans qu'il ne puisse protester, Ichigo fut enlacer par deux bras puissants et plaquer contre la poitrine d'Isshin.

- Okairi. Je suis heureux de te revoir fils.

Le fils esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Tadaima.

Les deux autres, spectateurs de la réunion père-fils Kurosaki, se regardèrent et Ryuuken dit à son fils :

- Il serait peut-être temps de récupérer nos amants autrement cette réunion va s'allonger.

Et ils allèrent tout deux vers les deux autres pour tirer, chacun de son côté, sur le col de leur amant respectif. D'un côté cela donnait :

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu en fasses trop ?

- Mais c'est mon fils !

Et de l'autre :

- Je peux enfin laisser tomber le masque de l'employer ?

- Baka. Okairi Ichigo.

- Tadaima Uryuu. Et cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux de leurs deux pères ravis se tenant par la main.

Dans la tête du roux, une phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle :

**Passer sous silence n'est pas mensonge. (Thomas Bernhard)**

**IxK**

Pour la fin, l'idée m'est venue en relisant mon premier paragraphe où je parle d'Ishida (dans ma tête un grand point d'exclamation est apparu et mes doigts ont fait le reste…)

Donc voilà, le dénouement n'était absolument pas prémédité.

La phrase d'Ichigo je l'ai trouvé en cherchant sur le net et je l'ai trouvée bien adapté.

Je pourrais en faire une suite avec le retour de Ken-chan mais j'hésite…A vous de me dire si vous voulez une suite et je ferai peut-être évolué en Two-shot.

Bisous all.


End file.
